User talk:Saimaroimaru
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Zanpakutō page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-03-24T14:48:31 RE:Wait I personally believe that TBTP basically confirmed that Zaraki was the Captain of the 11th Division 110 years ago. It has already been determined that since Kubo writes and draws the manga it is primary source and the anime is secondary. But I dont know how many times its been said that Filler is not canon as it relates to storyline set forth in the manga or even in the anime that follows the manga. It makes no sense that anyone goes by that flash back because one its filler and doesn't correspond to anything already stated and two it took place way before TBTP, my point was if they werent talking about zaraki, seeing the traits and method of becoming captain is only attributed to him from what we know. then who were they referring to?Salubri 22:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Oh that basically corresponds to what Shinji said about him being the 10th it would logically follow that there was 9 before him if he is the 10th.Salubri 02:48, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Nope considering the last one we have do go on is 10 and Kubo specifically stated that number in conversation I would think that would mean zaraki is 10 otherwise why make the point of bringing it up at all or describing the mannerisms if its someone else. It makes no sense to me, either im completely wrong or i to right but i guess no one will be happy until it comes up again whenever that happens.Salubri 03:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I believe he is new and doesn't know much but I don't really take the time to be concerned to much unless he's causing problems and harassing others. Im an actual contributer to this site and not about to waste time on people like that, unless they go to far.Salubri 02:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RE: Ability Format Umm Im not sure exactly. Im assuming he featured the ability the same way Aizen did with the complete Hypnosis. Ill get the Translation Corner people on it to find out if he meant it that way and if so what the Kanji is and all. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi Saimaroimaru. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We are looking for as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC)